(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder head cooling apparatus of an engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a cylinder head cooling apparatus of an engine, there is an apparatus in which engine cooling water passing through a cooling water jacket is caused to flow along a cylindrical auxiliary combustion chamber wall.
In the conventional cylinder head cooling apparatus of an engine, engine cooling water does not easily divert toward both sides of the auxiliary combustion chamber wall smoothly, and cooling efficiency around the auxiliary combustion chamber wall is low.